


Green Eyed Monster

by bgilbert



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgilbert/pseuds/bgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do an imagine in which bertie and reader are best friends, and they live together, but one day there is a new boy in their school, and he doesn't know bertie and reader are friends, so he says something like: I’d like to fuck her or something ( sorry for the f word) and bertie smiles sadly and this boy and reader stars dating and onenight bertie just confesses his feelings towards her because his super jealous and he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so jealousy fics are my favorite to read and when I read this prompt I freaked out. I have my ups and downs with this fic (like sending a draft of it to a girl at my school on accident wtf) so it took me a while to finish but it’s the longest thing I wrote so cooool. I know absolutely nothing about college classes so its probably inaccurate. anyways, I hope you like this

Isabelle leaned in and wrapped her arms around Bertie’s neck. “I love you so much, Bertie Gilbert.”

Bertie said, “I love you too,” staring fondly into her brown eyes. Isabelle smiled and leaned up, inching closer and closer towards his lips until- BAM!

Bertie jumped up, whipped his head around quickly. He eyes scanned around and- shit. It was just a dream. He lay back down on his bed as Isabelle cackled. “Wake up sleepy head!” she giggled.

Bertie groaned. “No.” he said stubbornly, pulling his duvet back over his head just to have Izzy pull it off again.  _Why is the sun so fucking bright?!_

"C’mon, we have class in an hour and you have to make me breakfast!" Izzy said, jumping on the balls of her feet.  _Why is she so fucking excited on a Monday?!_

"Make your own breakfast, weirdo." Bertie grumbled. Izzy rolled her eyes and jumped on top of him. "Get up, get up, get up!" she screamed.  _Why is she so fucking loud?!_

But Bertie couldn’t help but laugh as his best friend jumped up and down on him. “Okay, okay! Get off me ya big oaf!”

Izzy rolled off of him and landed next to him on her back. “Pretty please make me breakfast? With cherries on top? I’m starting my new job today and I need to be energized!” she turned to him and gives him puppy eyes.  _Like she doesn’t have enough energy already._

Thirty minutes later, Bertie had finished showering and was just finishing the eggs and bacon on the stove.  _He couldn’t resist those fucking puppy eyes even if he wanted to._

-O-

 

Bertie met Isabelle in their first year of high school. Bertie moved into the house next to Isabelle’s. After Izzy and her mom brought brownies over to introduce themselves, Bertie had been hooked on the girl ever seen. He wanted to run his fingers in her long chocolate brown hair. Her brown eyes were bright with enthusiasm and curiosity.

They were like two peas in a pod, hip to hip, since the first time they met. They had almost ever class together at school and would sit together at lunch.

Of course Izzy had other friends too - she was just a likable person that everyone, even the stone-hard teachers, seemed to love. It was like she radiated happiness and sunshine. Boys drooled over her left and right but she denied all of their futile offers until there was Brad. Or also known as the douche bag that will burn in hell for all eternity. (But that’s another story for another day.) Through all the ups and downs of life, Bertie was always right next you her, helping her through it.

Bertie and Isabelle just had a  _connection._  Most people thought they were dating, but after years of denying it, they would shrug it off when someone brought it up.

Throughout middle and high school they were  _BertieandIzzy._ Best friends, partners in crime, basically family. Their parents were all close friends and Bertie and his mom and dad would come over Izzy’s to have dinner every Sunday.

So during their senior year, when thoughts of college came up, they quickly agreed that they wanted to go to the same college and even get an apartment together (which they did.) College was a lot better and worse than they thought it would be, in many different ways.

To start off, this world isn’t fucking cheap. Who knew it would cost so much to be in college and have to pay bills for an apartment?! Of course their parents helped out as much as they could, but neither families were close to being rich, which is why Bertie and Izzy always had jobs. And since Izzy was starting a new job today, Bertie wanted to drop off a nice treat for her.

The campus was peaceful as he walked from his last class, English. He was studying to be a filmmaker and photographer, which still required the basic courses. He never complained about it, because it would be worth it in the end. Photography is his passion and he has a chance to be a future filmmaker.

Bertie stopped at Isabelle’s favorite diner to pick up a chicken wrap, soup, and a couple of cookies. He didn’t leave with giving Ms. Claudia, the elderly owner that adored both Bertie and Izzy, a kiss on the cheek.

The cool autumn wind blew Bertie’s blond hair around as he looked for the bookstore that Izzy raged over nonstop. (Can you really rage over a bookstore? Well, Izzy found a way to do that.) He finally found it, emerged by the warmth and scent of old books, as he walked in. He shivered.

The store was nice, and old. The books are worn and the pages were weathered, showing they were loved and cherished by former readers. Bertie walked up and down the isles, dragging his fingers along the tattered edges. Most of the books he’s never heard of, the ones he did were classics.

Bertie turned the corner to see Izzy stretching to put a stack of books on an empty shelf. Bertie smiled as she grunted and jumped to get them on the shelf. His eyes may or may not have fell down to her curvy body. He also may or may not have stared at her in amazement for a little while.  _Maybe._

He placed the bag of food on a box of books and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Izzy yelped in surprise, relaxing when she heard his familiar laugh. “You’re so tiny.” he whispered. Bertie took the books from her hands and easily put them in their place.

Izzy turned around and pressed her back against the bookshelf. “I’m the farthest thing from tiny. Have you seen my thighs?!” she joked.

Bertie knew that Izzy wasn’t completely comfortable with her body and joked about it sometimes, but it never failed to make him frown. “I think you look great, with or without a thigh gap.” he pouted.

Izzy smiled softly, “Thanks, love.”

“Do you like it here so far?” Bertie asked.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve only had one customer today but it’s calming and I can study as long as I help whenever they need it.” Izzy said. “And I can read any books I want, which is pretty cool.”

“That’s great. I’m glad you like it so far.” Bertie says. “I brought you lunch too. It’s your favorites from the diner.”

“Shut up, no you didn’t!” Izzy said loudly. She smacked his arm, hugging him around the waist. Bertie wrapped his arms around her as well. Her hair smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. They were startled apart when someone cleared their throat.

Bertie moved back and looked up to see a guy looking back and forth between them. He was pretty tall, just a little bigger than Bertie. His hair was quiffed and brown and his eyes were blue. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“N-no, of course not.” Izzy blushed, walking towards him.  _Huh._  Bertie picked up the bag of food and followed Izzy and the guy to the front counter. “Matt, this is Bertie. Bertie, this is Matt.”

“Nice to meet you.” Matt said, with a little distain in his voice.

Bertie replied, “Good to meet you too. Do you work here?”

“Yup. I’ve been working here for a couple years now.” Mike (or whatever his name was, Bertie doesn’t care) nodded. Izzy spoke up too, “Matt’s an upperclassman. He’s studying literature too.” She said it with such admiration that Bertie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he just replied with a, “That’s cool.”

“So what do you study, Bertie?” Mason (what was his name again??) said.

“I’m studying photography.” Bertie said shortly.

“Oh. Well that’s… interesting?” Martin? (maybe Bertie should just call him the asshole from now on) laughed and Izzy smiled up and him like the sun shined out of his ass. Bertie didn’t find it amusing at all. He wondered how long it could take him to hide a dead body… hypothetically of course.

Thankfully the bell above the door rang, signaling a customer. “I guess I should get going.” Bertie turned to Izzy. “Enjoy your lunch, babe.” He acted on a whim and leaned across the counter to kiss her cheek. Izzy smiled and blushed, “Thank you. I’ll see you at home.”

Matt watched the exchange with hawk eyes and Bertie smirked. “Nice meeting you Michel.”

“It’s  _Matt.”_

Bertie turned away, mumbling “Whatever.” underneath his breath.

-O-

After Bertie left the bookstore, he decided to visit the guys for lunch. Dom and Harrison were two best friends that lived in the dorms together. They are freshmen too and met Bertie and Izzy at orientation. Although Bertie loved spending time with Izzy, they both need time away from each other too. Bertie would hang out at Dom and Harrison’s dorm while Izzy invited her friends Zoe and Melissa, who were also freshmen, into their apartment.

Bertie knocked on the dorm room door. Harrison opened the door slowly. “Hey man! How’s it going?” Harrison said happily.

“It’s all good; I was just a little bored.” Bertie replied, walking into the room and plopping down on Dom’s bed. Dom groaned and, oops Bertie plopped down onto Dom _and_ his bed apparently. Oh well. He rolled over to let his friend jump up.

“Thanks, I appreciated that.” Dom grumbled as he sat on the desk chair.

“What’s got his panties in a knot?” Bertie asked Harrison playfully.

“Oh, y’know. The usual Dom-Melissa drama.” Harrison rolled his eyes. Bertie groaned and looked over at Dom. “Dude, you guys need to fix this on again off again stuff.”

“Don’t you think I know that?! It just never works out. One day she’s happy, the next she wants nothing to do with me.” Dom closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Life would be so much better if we could just fuck and then cuddle and eat cold pizza afterwards.”

Bertie sputtered. “Um I-“

“Mate, we definitely did not need to know your sex fantasies.” Harrison said, a little disgusted.

Dom groaned, “Sorry. I’m just a little sexually frustrated…”

“Dude!” Bertie yelled, blushing.

Harrison rolled his eyes at both of them. “Anyways, maybe you should worry about what she wants emotionally rather than your sexual needs.”

“Harrison!” Dom yelled. “Shut the fuck up! Just because you’re studying philosophy doesn’t make you smart and cleverer than me!”

Bertie frowned. “Cleverer?”

Harrison snickered.

Dom sat back and shut his eyes in defeat, “I hate you both.”

“Y’know what? We should go out tonight.” Bertie said, ignoring the empty insult. “All of us, even the girls. We need to relax and forget about work and school for once. What do you say boys?”

Harrison shrugged and Dom mumbled. “As long as there are drinks, I’m in.”

-O-

The club was loud, sweaty, and filled with partygoers. They were sit around the half-circle booth, waiting for their drinks to be dropped off. Dom was on the edge of the circle with Melissa, Zoe, and Harrison in the middle. Next to him was Bertie and Izzy sat on the other edge.

While Harrison talked to Zoe and Dom and Melissa stayed  _weird,_ Bertie asked Izzy about her day, as usual. “How was the rest of your day?” Bertie asked, leaning in close so she could hear him over the music.

"It was really good! Matt and I debated about what our top three books are. It’s kind of hard to decide because there are  _so many_  but…” Izzy’s voice faded out and Bertie smiled at how enthusiastic she looked talking about her favorite hobby, reading.

Her smile was so beauty and her angelic laugh broke through the haze, warming Bertie’s heart. “I think you zoned out a little there, love.” she said, giggling.

Bertie smiled and shrugged. “You’re voice is relaxing. It’s really beautiful.” Bertie said. Izzy blushed and started to say something when a voice called out her name.

Matt squeezed his way through the crowd of people and yelled over the insanely loud music. “There you are! I got lost on the way over.”

Izzy stood up to hug him and all Bertie could think of was how cold his side felt now. He looked down at the table as Izzy introduced Matt to their friends.

They chatted and got to know him while Bertie looked down at the table and thought of ways to get himself out of this situation. Maybe faking a heartache? No, Izzy would freak the fuck out. Or maybe a nice, ‘I think I’m gonna puke, I need to leave.’ But then that would be too sudden. This sucks.

Their drinks had finally come to the table and Bertier chugged his beer in mere seconds. He hadn’t planned on getting wasted tonight but he definitely needed some shots. “I’m going to get some more drinks.”

“No, that’s okay, I’ll get you some more.” Izzy said, and then turned to Matt. “Would you like something?”

“Yeah, just a beer, babe.” Matt smirked when Izzy blushed. She nodded and walked away. Bertie couldn’t help but notice Matt staring at her hips as she made her way to the bar. “So, Bertie.” Matt said, eyes slowly leaving Izzy’s curves to give Bertie a hard look. “Are you and Izzy, fucking or something?”

Bertie pretended he hadn’t coughed on his spit and sputtered out. “N-no, but-“

“Good. I guess I have free reign.” Matt said, smirking. He looked back over to Izzy as she slowly walked back to them without spilling the drinks.

Bertie’s eyes narrowed. “To do what, exactly?”

“I think you know what, Bertie.”

Izzy reached the table before Bertie could reply and Zoe cheered at Izzy’s success in not spilling anything, making Dom and Harrison to scream too. Izzy jokingly bowed, “Thank you, thank you. I’d like to thank me, myself, and I!”

Although Bertie was fucking pissed off, his lip couldn’t help but twitch upwards at her adorable little scene. Then Matt pulled Izzy into his lap and whispered something into her ear.

As he took the first shot of many, Bertie wouldn’t mind going to prison for the rest of his life just to strangle this guy.

-

Two hours after they arrived, the club was filled to the brim with happy drunk people while Bertie sat at the bar sulking. His friends separated, Harrison had been jumping from girl to girl on the dance floor and was currently occupied with a blond in a dark area of the club. Dom and Melissa were doing whatever the fuck they do and Zoe had left a couple minutes ago because she has a class early tomorrow morning.

Izzy and Matt have been talking all night and now moved onto dancing, or Matt grinding on Izzy as she shied away. Bertie kind of hated everything right now. So he decided to block everything out and order another drink.

-

Izzy came up behind Bertie and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Have you been sitting here all night? Come dance with me!” she said excitedly. Bertie was so so drunk and the room was spinning. When did it get so loud in here? God, he was so warm.

Izzy’s brow creased in worry. “Bertie are you alright? How much did you drink?” Bertie smiled because Izzy was so pretty. Ha, that rhymed. “Izzy is pretty.” He whispered in amazement.

Izzy giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist to lift him up and support him. “I guess I know the answer that question. C’mon babe, let’s get you home.”

Izzy headed towards the door, guiding a smiley Bertie when Matt came up and said, “Where are you going? The night is still young!”

“I have to get him home, he’s completely wasted.” Izzy said.

“Well, call me when you get home. Maybe we can hang out again. Just the two of us.” Matt winked at her. What a douche bag, Bertie thought. Bertie groaned out before Izzy could answer.

“I’ll call you later Matt!” she replied, and went on to the exit. The cool air felt good so Bertie’s clammy skin. Izzy flagged down a cab and Bertie couldn’t help but wonder, ‘Why are taxis so yellow? Are they like small school buses?’

His ears filled with Izzy’s laughter so he must have said it aloud. She guided him into the backseat, sitting right next to him. She told the driver their address, leaning back against the seat.

“Izzzzzyyyy.” Bertie whined. His head felt dizzy and his stomach was on edge.

“What is it, babe?” She asked softly, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

“Are we home yet? I don’t feel good.”

The taxi driver cleared his throat before Izzy could reply. “Um, please make sure your boyfriend doesn’t puke in the backseat.”

“He won’t. Well, I’m pretty sure he won’t…” she grimaced at the thought of lugging a sick Bertie up to the apartment.

“Boyfriend?” Bertie said in amazement. Izzy laughed but didn’t say anything so Bertie continued. “If I’m your boyfriend do I get to kiss you?”

Izzy’s eyes widened but she hushed Bertie, “Shh, just relax. You drank too much, Bertie. You’re going to be so grumpy tomorrow.”

They drove in silence until they arrived at the apartment building. Izzy paid the man then guided Bertie in the building and into the elevator. It was a struggle to get Bertie into his actual room because he plopped down on the floor two steps after passing the threshold. But once Izzy and Bertie finally made it on his bed, he gave up any effort he was putting in (if he actually was in the first place.)

“It’s too hot!” Bertie whined aloud, eyes already closed. Izzy groaned and began untying his shoelaces and throwing the shoes on the floor. She yanked his pants down, leaving his briefs on (it’s not like she hasn’t seen it all before, with them living together and all) and climbed up the bed, next to his torso.

“You have a raise your arms up so I can take your shirt off too, you lazy butt.” she said fondly. Bertie groaned out, not bothering to open his eyes asshe sluggishly raise his arms and let Izzy take his shirt off. “Okay. Now just move up so you can- there.” Izzy shifted him to lay his head on the pillows at the top of the bed, pulling a thin blanket over him.

“I’m going to go change into my pajamas and I’ll be back with some water, okay?” Her attempt at offering a drink was futile when she realized Bertie was already asleep and snoring.

-

Bertie’s eyes flashed open and he had never felt so confused in his life. What the hell was happening? Where was he? Everything was dark and why the fuck did his head was so dizzy. “Izzy!” he called out. When no one answered he screamed it louder. “Izzy! Iz, where are you?!”

Izzy stumbled in the room quickly, switching on the light with a baseball bat in the other hand. “What?! What happened, what’s wrong?!”

Bertie ignored the bat and her frantic brown eyes, and pouted, “My head hurts.” Izzy sighed and laughed weakly before dropping the bat and slumping her shoulders. “I’ll be right back.”

Bertie watched the ceiling swirl and waited her Izzy to come back. She made sure to turn of all the lights in the apartment and check to make sure the front door was locked before returning with a water bottle and pain killers.

Bertie made grabby-hands as she climbing under the cover next to him and gave him two pills and the water bottle. “You’re usually never this out of it. Someone must have put something different in your drink, babe.”

Bertie shook his head as he swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. “No, I’m fine. Just come cuddle with me.” he murmured, close to falling asleep again. Izzy crawled under the covers and into his arms. With his head nuzzled into her neck, they both fell back to sleep.

-

The second time Bertie woke up, it was to a cold bed and the smell of eggs and bacon. He went to the bathroom first for a piss, and while washing his hands, his eyes widened at the bird’s nest of his hair.

Bertie stumbled into the kitchen to find Harrison, Dom, Melissa, and Zoe at the table while Izzy had her back to him while flipping pancakes. Since no one had paid him any mind when entering, he sneaked up behind Izzy and wrapped his arms around her. (It’s just a thing they do, okay??? It’s not like they’re a couple or anything, jeez.)

“Smells good.” Bertie says, smiling as Izzy relaxes in his arms. She flips the last pancake before turning around to face Bertie. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you-“

“For fuck’s sake, get married already!” Zoë yelled. Bertie jumped away from her in shock and Izzy remained still, her face red. They shared a look of uncertainty before Izzy turned back to the pancakes and Bertie took a seat at the table. He kind of hated everyone. (Except Iz, of course.)

Izzy served the food and breakfast went on smoothly, but Bertie could feel the tension between himself and Izzy. What had he done to make her uncomfortable?

After they were all full and sluggish, they migrated to the living room, most of them still feeling their hangover. Harrison popped in a Disney movie and they would usually get into their positions: Dom and Melissa laid out of the couch (apparently they’re back together now), Zoë on the love seat, Harrison spread out on the floor and Bertie on the recliner chair with Izzy in his lap.

 But instead of cuddling with Bertie, Izzy took the seat next to Zoë on the love seat.  _Huh._  Everyone’s eyes flicked between the both of them while Bertie burned a hole into the floor with his eyes. Today sucks.

-O-

 

After the credits of the second movie they watched started rolling, Dom and Melissa decided it was time to go. Harrison and Zoë groaned and stretched as they got up from their seats as well.

When Bertie heads back to bed after taking a shower, he closes his eyes but can’t stop his thoughts from keeping him up.

Izzy had left not too long after the others, saying she would be back soon. He didn’t bother asking to join, because he knew she wouldn’t want him to.

Ever since breakfast, she’s been a little… off. Her smile isn’t as big and her laugh isn’t as loud.

Bertie thinks it must if been what Zoë said earlier about them dating. He can’t help but feel hurt that Izzy would be so disgusted by just the thought of dating him.

For as long as he could remember, Izzy and Bertie told each other everything. They were always so honest with each other. If one of them were going through hard times, they would tell the other.

They’ve had heart to hearts about everything, and I mean  _everything._  From puberty and growing up to relationships and family issues. So after all of this, why does Izzy seem like she’s hiding something?

Now that he thinks about it, he can’t remember the last time Izzy has come to him for help or support. Ugh. His head is all messy. Bertie drags himself to his desk to start homework. He hopes Iz will come home soon.

-O-

She doesn’t. Izzy comes back to the apartment at 11pm the next day with red cheeks and a dead phone. Bertie had been pacing the floor with his phone clutched in his hand and worry lines on his forehead.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried. You didn’t even tell me where you were going!" Bertie exclaims.

"Bertie, calm down. I went to the library and then I went out to dinner with Matt. I slept over at his apartment." Izzy said.

Bertie was furious. “So you go out all day and don’t even bother texting or calling me back?”

"Matt took me to the movies today and my phone died!" Izzy yelled back.

"Oooh so you went to the movies with Matt, huh?" he screamed sarcastically. "Did he fuck you, too?!"

Izzy froze. Her eyes widen and her lips quivered ever so slightly. She walked past Bertie’s still statue, whispering, “Fuck off.”

Bertie flinched as her bedroom door slammed shut.  _What the fuck did he just do?_

-O-

Bertie wakes up early in the morning for his first class. His class starts at 9am and Izzy’s starts at 11. He cooks her breakfast and leaves it wrapped up with a note on top saying ‘I’m sorry.’ He knows it won’t be enough but it’s a start.

The gloomy day drags on for Bertie. He could barely pay any attention in his classes, his mind on last night. He goes home right after school and falls asleep with Izzy on his mind.

-

It’s been two weeks since Bertie’s talked to Izzy. It’s weird how easily you can avoid someone who lives in the same apartment as you. To be fair, though, Izzy has been sleeping over Matt’s pretty often too. Bertie hates that she trusts him so easily even though they just met. He could be a fucking serial killer.

Everyday Bertie would leave for class, come home to change then go to work. After work he’d go straight to his room and do homework. The only times he sees Izzy is when they’re in the kitchen, looking for food.

He knows why Izzy is ignoring him. He’d ignore him too, to be honest. But they have never just completely  _ignored_  each other. Bertie wants to initiate a talk but he’s scared to be rejected.

He asks Dom and Harrison if Zoe and Melissa have told them anything about Izzy. All they knew if that she’s extremely pissed off, but Matt’s keeping her company _. What does that even mean?!_

It’s sunny outside and Bertie decides he needs a break from work and calls in sick. He walks around the city, with his headphones plugged in and he doesn’t feel as miserable as he has been for the past weeks.

He passes by the bookstore and sees Matt, laughing as he carries a giggly Izzy on his shoulder. Bertie goes home and cries into his pillow right after.

-O-

A week later Bertie comes home to see Izzy and Matt making out on the couch. He decides that she doesn’t need him anymore. She’s perfectly fine with completely leaving him and moving onto someone new.

 _Fuck, you weren’t even dating,_  he thinks. Bertie slams his bedroom door extra loud and cries extra hard into his pillow. Good thing he has a spare.

-

Bertie calls his mom more often, asking for advice but never using her pushes to ‘talk to Izzy, you two are too cute to be fighting.’ He doesn’t know what she means by that either, but. Whatever.

-

It’s a Saturday morning and Izzy’s not home, probably at Matt’s. They haven’t been talking for a month now. Bertie can’t take it anymore but what is he supposed to do? He’s too scared to spark up any conversation and even if he did, Izzy wouldn’t give him the time of day.

He tries cooking pancakes because it’s been a fucking month since he had them so why not? Long story short, it goes horribly wrong. He burns most of them and sets off the whole apartment building’s fire alarm. All the residents glare at him as the huddle outside and wait for the firefighters to finish.

“Bertie!” a voice of an angel yells. He turns around and sees Izzy running over. Izzy. Mother fucking Izzy, his best friend Izzy. She’s actually talking to him and he can’t be more excited. He smiles at her, despite their situation.

“What happened? Are you okay?” she said worriedly. Bertie doesn’t even care if she’s upset or worried, he’s caught up in the fact that she’s speaking to him.

“Bertie? Earth to Bertie?” she says, waving her hand in front of his face.

Bertie blinked. “I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I last talked to you…” he said sheepishly.

Izzy looked around, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah, I guess it has been.”

They stood in silence until the firefighters told everyone they could go back in, but not before giving Bertie a long speech about responsibility of others and the dangers of cooking. Izzy tried not to laugh at the whole thing. He wanted to puke.

They walk up into their horrid smelling apartment. They clean the kitchen together in silence and open all the windows. Izzy makes small talk, asking about how he’s been. Bertie knows they aren’t like how they used to, but at least it’s something.

-O-

It’s on a Friday night when Izzy asks Bertie to leave the apartment so Matt can come over. It’s been about a week since they started talking again. Things are going great, but it could be better. “I just- his roommate is going to be home and I want too cook dinner for him. I don’t want to bother you or anything…” She says nervously.

Bertie blinked. “Oh. Um, y-yeah. That’s… I’ll go get some stuff- and. Yeah.” He fled his room, trying not to slam the door, but failing miserably. He quickly finds a bag and throws some clothes in it. He needs to leave as soon as he can. His hands are shaking and he can barely see through the tears. He fills the bag with as much as he needs. Once, twice, three times he tries zipping it up but  _the zipper won’t fucking move._

Bertie slides down to the floor in defeat. He takes a few deep breaths and goes over some vital things in his head:

  1. what the fuck
  2. matt sucks ass
  3. why doesn’t Izzy want him the way she wants matt??
  4. what did he do to deserve this heartache of being friendzoned???



 

Bertie leaves the apartment without replying to Izzy’s cheery ‘goodbye!’

-

Bertie spends the night trying to sleep on the floor of Dom and Harrison’s dorm room. He stays up the entire night thinking of how Matt’s grimy hands are all over his sweet and precious Iz. And he doesn’t cry thinking of how Izzy’s lips are probably on Matt’s right this second.  _He doesn’t._

-

Bertie comes home at around noon the next day. Thankfully the apartment is empty of all things ‘Izzy and Matt.’ He strips off his clothes on the way to the shower. The steaming hot water relaxes his muscles but does nothing for his mind.

He wonders if Izzy cooked Matt her special pasta that she only makes for Bertie. He wonders if Matt cuddled her just the way she likes. Bertie wonders if they watched the Notebook,  _IzzyandBertie’s_  movie. And he wonders if she let Matt kiss her the way Bertie was too scared to ever do.

And fuck it.  _He loves her._  Bertie loves his best friend more than anyone he’s ever loved. His heart physically aches for her to return any type of affection at all. He thinks back to the first time he laid his eyes on her and he knows he loved Izzy from the start. He loves her, he loves her, he loves her. And she’s out with another guy that will never love her as much as he does.

He doesn’t realize he’s been in the shower for that long until the water feels icy cold against his skin. He gets out and finally goes to sleep in his cold bed with a cold heart.

-

Bertie wakes up when he feels someone shaking his shoulder. He groans, rolling over to face Izzy. He squints up at her through his sleepy eyes.

"Hey…" she whispers hesitantly. Bertie can tell she’s nervous and if he wasn’t so tired, he’d be too. "Hey Iz." he whispers back.

"I- um. I saw your clothes on the floor. Are you okay?" Izzy murmured.

Bertie shook his head and closed his heavy lids again. “Come cuddle. I’m cold.”

He heard Izzy shuffle as she took off her shoes and jacket. She climbed under the blanket but kept her distance. He knew they were at a weird time, but this was… different.

Bertie opened his eyes again and looked at his best friend. Her eyes looked heavy, like she hadn’t gotten much sleep. Bertie felt so horrible for the way he’d made their friendship. He opened his mouth to start his apology but it seems like that was what Izzy was about to do.

“I-“

“You-“

They both laughed and waited for the other. Izzy spoke up. “You go first.”

Bertie sighed. “I hate this. I hate that we’re different now. This whole situation is absolutely horrible.”

Izzy nodded, her eyes guiding his emotions carefully.

“So,” he breathed. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Izzy. I’m a shit friend and a horrible person and I never should have said that to you. That was way out of line. You and Matt aren’t any of my business. I guess I was just really scared because you never ignore my texts and hang out with other people without telling me. Yeah, I have the other guys but you’re  _you._ I’ve been with you so long and if you left me, I don’t even know what I’d do.” Once he started, Bertie just couldn’t stop. He needed to get this off of his chest once and for all.

“And I feel like I’ve been hiding something from you – even myself- for a long time. I-“ Bertie took a deep breath and continued. “You are my best friend Izzy. I’ve known you for years and I can’t think of anyone better I’d want to be so close with. You’re such a special person to me. You’re so wonderful and kind and so beautiful-“

“Bertie. What are you trying to say?” Izzy interrupted, feeling uneasy about the words flowing out of his mouth.

Bertie said. “I like you Isabelle. I like  _like_ you. I think I always have… I was too scared to accept it myself. And when I saw you with Matt I was so angry and so jealous. I couldn’t lose you to that fucking douche- S-sorry. I forgot you…” He looked down at his pale hands. They wouldn’t stop shaking.

They sat there in a thick, unbearable silence. Shit.  _Shit._  He just told his best friend he loves her and now she won’t even talk to him. Izzy jostled Bertie as she jumped out of the bed and quickly left the room.What the fuck did he just do?!

Bertie’s heart was racing so fast he could feel his head pounding. He could hear Izzy in her bedroom, throwing things around, probably packing to leave immediately. He could feel his stomach lurching at the thought that Izzy would be so revolted that she ran away from him.

Then Bertie heard footsteps coming closer. Izzy jumped back on the bed with a shy smile. “Sorry, I needed to get something.”

Bertie looks up at her, confused. She wordlessly hands him a small journal that he vaguely remembers. He opens it up slowly and let’s his eyes scan the pages from the beginning.

The first page said:

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a new boy today. His name is Bertie. I told mom he was pretty and she just laughed. I like his blue eyes very much._

Bertie smiled and continued reading the little things Izzy wrote down from when they were younger. But then one confused him:

_Dear Diary,_

_Bertie had his first kiss today. It was the yucky girl with the blond hair. I don’t like her at all, really. I wish he would’ve kissed me instead._

Regardless, Bertie kept reading. Izzy sat next to him, biting her nails anxiously. Bertie finds another  _interesting_ entry from middle school:

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I love my best friend. Bertie is the best person I ever met. I want to ask him to the winter formal but I think he wants to go with Alyssa instead. I guess I’ll just go with other friends…_

More and more included ideas of Izzy having feeling for Bertie but that can’t be right… can it?

_Dear Diary,_

_This will probably be my last time writing in this journal. But now I’m a senior in high school and it’s time to get older (ugh.) Prom is coming up soon I think it’s finally time for me to face my fears and tell Bertie the truth about how I feel. I just don’t want to ruin our friendship. If he doesn’t ask me to prom maybe it’s just not meant to be. Anyways, it was nice knowing you diary. Goodbye._

Bertie closes the journal slowly, and looks up at Izzy. “Bertie…” She smiles shyly says, “I’ve like liked you for years too, ever since we first met. I guess we were both too scared to say anything, huh?”

Bertie shakes his head and sit up so they’re right next to each other. “But… what about the guys you dated before? Brad and Matt? Why did you date them if you- y’know… liked me?”

Izzy grimaced. “I was so sure you didn’t like me. I tried so hard to move on but both times didn’t work out, so…”

“So, no more Matt?” Bertie said, a slow grin stretching across his face.

Izzy laughed and nodded. “No more Matt…”

Bertie’s eyes flickered between Izzy’s pretty brown eyes and pink lips. Izzy noticed instantly, licking over his lips self-consciously. He leaned closer to her and when their lips met, he felt the fireworks. Explosion after explosion, their lips slid each other, tongue feeling and tasting. It was long and thorough, like they’d been waiting to do this for years; which they  _had._

They leaned back at the same time and smiled. Izzy giggled. “That was… wow.”

Bertie laughed loudly. “Yeah, ‘wow’ is a good way to describe that.” He just couldn’t resist dragging his fingertips along her cheek. The atmosphere instantly calmed and he felt so relaxed.

“You make me so happy.” he whispered. He leaned in and kissed Izzy softly. She blushed and smiled, “I’m so glad I met you.”

-O-

It was pitch black when Bertie woke up. His arms were wrapped around another body and everything from yesterday came rushing back.  _Izzy liked him back._

When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Izzy’s relaxed face, mouth ajar. Her eyelashes fanned down on her cheekbones. Her wavy, brown hair cascades down her shoulder. She’s so perfect.

Bertie sat up slowly, trying not to jostle her too much, but failing. Her eyes fluttered opened and she groaned softly. “What time is it?”

Bertie looked over at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s- uh… shit. It’s 2 in the morning. We must have fell asleep not too long before you got home.”

Izzy groaned again. “I got home at 3 in the afternoon.” She sat up next to him, leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Bertie shrugged. “Well at least we got a good night’s sleep.”

Izzy popped one eye open, examining his face. “Can I kiss you?” she whispered.

Without answering Bertie moved forward and kissed her. He doesn’t thin k he’ll ever get used to the way her lips felt against his. They were so nice and soft. They pulled apart when Bertie’s stomach growled loudly. Izzy laughed, “I would cook you something but then I would have to cook.”

Bertie crackled and shook his head. “It’s fine. Do you want to go out and get something?”

Izzy raised an eyebrow. “You do realize it’s 2am right? Nothing’s open…”

Bertie smirked. “I can think of one place that might be.” He jumped and started hopping on the bed. “No time to waste! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Izzy laughed and looked up at the blond boy. She yanked his leg and he fell back beside her, cracking up as well. When their laughter subsided, Izzy looked over to Bertie. “So is this like a date?”

Bertie cocked his head, like he was deep in thought. “Hmm, I guess it could be our first date. But then I would have to be a gentleman and pay the bill…” he dragged on dramatically. Izzy giggled and slapped his arm. “Shut up, you’re always polite.”

Bertie hopped up and stood in front of her, hand held out. “So, will you go on a date with me Isabelle?” he said properly. Izzy took his hand and smiled. “I would love to Bertie Gilbert.”

-

After dressing in sweatpants and comfy sweaters, Bertie led Izzy through the streets to their ‘secret destination.’ Izzy was sure they were lost but then Bertie gave her a blindfold to put on.

“Really?! We’re walking around at an ungodly hour in the dark night and you want me to walking around blind?!” Izzy exclaimed.

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

So Bertie held her hand down a couple of streets until they were in front of the restaurant.  “We’re here!”

Izzy took off the blindfold. “Um.”

“Come on let’s get inside.” Bertie grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Izzy looked around the familiar diner. It was empty except for an older man sitting at a table alone. Rick, Ms. Claudia’s son, stood behind the counter. He waved at them politely. “Bertie this is  _our_  diner. We go here all the time?”

They sat down in a booth and waited for Rick to come over. “Do you guys just want the usual?”

Bertie nodded and when Rick walked back into the kitchen, he turned to Izzy. “I know, but what better way to start a relationship is to go where we’re comfortable and familiar with. I don’t want us to change at all, because I like you for  _you.”_

Izzy tried to contain her smile and nodded. She rolled her eyes. “You’re such an idiot. I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I might write a follow up on this so yay


End file.
